User blog:Meta07/Walfasized E.Wars Characters
So... after seeing Wacky's Youtube channel, I sprouted an (obvious) idea to make E.Wars characters in Walfas. >.< In many cases, they're still not really my image of them, but I think it's the best I can get out of Walfas. :S Anyway, I'll start with Miyu for now, the other characters will be updated later! UPDATE 1: Kazeki added! She hasn't appeared in the fanfic yet, but still... I was just eager to make her... UPDATE 2: Kohaku added, along with a couple of scenes! UPDATE 3: Hate added, along with her scenes! UPDATE 4: Aturya and Kenshi added! UPDATE 5: Haruka and Mizuki added! UPDATE 6: Myriad added! UPDATE 7: Roma added! Miyu's pic replaced! UPDATE 8: Douglas, Bill and Sean added! UPDATE 9: Miraiko added! (Again, she's not in the fanfic yet but still...) UPDATE 10: Byzantine added! Time Leaper - Tokeji Miyu　（時計時　美優） Name meaning: - Her family name is made up of 時計 ("tokei" - clock, shortened to "toke" here) and then the kanji 時 ("ji" - time) again. - Her name is a common girl's name, and it's made up of 美 ("mi" - beauty) and 優 ("yuu" - gentleness, excellence). Tessen Monkey - Odori Kazeki　（踊　風気）, Royal Dancer of Japana Name meaning: - Her family name is just 踊 ("odori" - dance) - Her name is 風 ("kaze" - wind) and 気 ("ki" - gas, air, energy, etc.) combined Black Void Shooter - Daiuchuu Kohaku　（大宇宙　琥珀） Name meaning: - Her family name is 大宇宙 ("daiuchuu" - great universe, made up of "dai" - great, and a combination of kanjis reading "uchuu" - universe) - Her name is 琥珀 ("kohaku" - amber), but was chosen to sound like "kuuhaku" (void). Oh, and Kohaku is not that rare of a name, and is also the name of a character in Tsukihime Tesla Gunner - Kagakune Hate　（科学音　果）, Director of the Japana Ultima Research Center Name meaning: - Her family name is made up of 科学 ("kagaku" - science, lit. "scientific study") and 音　("ne" - sound), which is chosen to sound like a Vocaloid's family name - Her name, 果 ("hate"), means "result" or "end" here ("end" as in "end of the road", end of a location), which is also chosen to go with her sister's name, Michi (道　- road) Gyoukoshido Atsurya　（行子士道　暑掠） & Nodachi Kenshi (大太刀　剣士）- The Empress and her Knight Left: Kenshi, Right: Aturya Name meaning: *Atsurya: - Her family name is made up of a whopping of 4 kanjis: 行　("gyou") means "go", or "march", or a woman's purity/talent (for whatever reason!), 子 ("ko") usually means "child" or "son", but it also has... well... let's just say a heckload of meanings concerning people :S. There's also 士 ("shi" - soldier/person of high status)　道 ("dou" - road, as stated above) - Her name, Atsurya, was chosen to sound like "Arthur" (you know, King Arthur), but it also has its own meaning. 暑い ("atsui") means hot (erase the "i" and you'll get just the kanji), indicating how she can be fiery in battles, and 掠 ("ryaku", shortened to "rya") means "pillage". *Kenshi: - Her family name, 大太刀 ("oodachi" or "noodachi") is the coolest, longest, and most lethal kind of katana, and is also one of the strongest if not THE very strongest Japanese sword. - Her name is made up of 剣 ("ken" - sword) and　士 ("shi" - soldier). Hence, swordman. The Aerial - Naval Duo: Oukahana Haruka　（桜花花　遥）　and Fukumi Mizuki　（深海　水気） Left: Haruka, Right: Mizuki Name meaning: *Haruka: - Her family name has 桜花 ("ouka"), which is a fancy name for the sakura (the combination has 桜, "sakura" and 花, "hana" - flower in it) and a Japanese kamikaze plane. And then 花 ("hana" - flower) is repeated for even more emphasis! - Her name, 遥 ("haruka"), means "far away" *Mizuki: - Her family name is made up of 深 ("fuka" - deep) and 海 ("umi" - sea). I shortened "fukaumi" to "fukumi" so it sounds more like a name. - Her name is made up of 水 ("mizu" - water) and 気 ("ki" - energy). "Mizuki" is also a common girl's name. Teacher Monkey - Myriad Knigaistiny Leftmost: Myriad The Strongest Magician - Roma Devana Top-left: Roma The "Main" Characters - Douglas Bravedarth, Bill Curtis and Sean Cortex Left: Sean, Middle: Douglas, Right: Bill The Idol of the Future - Hoshiranon Miraiko　（星ラノン　未来女） Name meaning: - Her family name is made up of 星 ("hoshi" - star), and the "ranon" was just a transition between that and "Canon", a kind of musical compositions. Plus, her family name is also based on Nakagawa Kanon - Her name is made up of 未来 ("mirai" - future) and 女 (woman/girl, usually read as "jo" but "ko" is also a legit special pronunciation). Channeler Monkey - Byzantine Devana The only new character: Byzantine Category:Blog posts